Strawberry Banana
by Cseboss
Summary: Hiya! This is a Fukase X Len fanfic, because damn do we need more of those.


"Lenny~" I jumped at the sound of my pseudo-twin's voice.

"Rin... what's up?"

"Guess who's coming over today~"

"Who?"

She flicked my cheek."I said 'guess' stupid! Now guess!"

"Uh... Mayu?"

"Nope!"

"...IA?"

"Nope! Here's a hint, it's a male."

"Piko?"

"Gah! You're impossible! It's Fukase you idiot!"

"Oh. Cool."

She glared at me. Then with a 'Hmph,' she stalked out of the room. I stared after her a moment before going back to my game, unpausing it. I hummed a random tune as I shot and killed zombie after zombie, making my score spiral higher and higher. I lost track of time as I played, eventually being killed when a shrill voice shook my shoulders, telling me it was dinner time. I looked up at the tealette, telling her I would be there in a minute. Which, was a lie. I was planning to start another round. She closed her eyes in thought, then brought out the steel leek. I shrieked and jumped up, running away as I mentally cursed that masochist Kaito for gifting her that.

"Took you long enough!" My sister said, brushing her blonde bangs away from her eyes. Huh. Now that I noticed, she wasn't wearing her usual clips and bow. Meiko patted me on the back, making me flinch.

"Nowz dat yours heres, lez geat strated eight?"

Luka pulled me away from the brunette. "She's drunk."

"Well that's obvious." I said incredulously, sitting down next to Rin. Miku soon came in while dragging a bluenette (Kaito, obviously) and a red head, who just let himself be pulled a long with a small smile etched into his misshaped face. Rin nudged my shoulder at the sight of him, and I glared back.

"Right!" The high pitched leek-lover squealed, "Now that everyone's here, we can eat!"

"Hey Len." Fukase, the red head, greeted as he sat down next to me, throwing me a amiable smile.

" 'Sup." I answered, shoving a piece of hamburger in my mouth with my fork.

"You make no sense Lenny." Rin remarked, picking up her hamburger with her hands and taking a bite.

"What do ya mean?"

"You eat a hamburger with a fork and knife, which no one else does."

"So? I don't like getting my hands greasy. If I do, I can't use my electronics afterwards without getting them greasy too."

"Such a stupid reason..."

I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Okay you two. We're eating, so keep the sibling bickering to a minimum." Luka said, stabbing at her salad.

"Hai!"

Deciding to be friendly, I turned to Fukase. "How was your trip?"

"Ah. It was fine. What was your most recent high score in Zombie-Ex?"

"765432. You?"

"Ha. 876253, I beat you~"

"Dammit!" I cursed in frustration.

As we continued talking about gaming, I could feel two sets of eyes boring into our bodies. Mentally, I narrowed my eyes and telepathically started a conversation.

"Oi Rin. You and Miku need to stop drooling over us like we're a piece of candy. It's annoying."

"But you two are perfect for each other!"

"We're only friends. That's it."

"Then explain the songs."

"Those are because we thought the fans might like them."

"Suuuureee."

"I can hear your sarcasm from over here. It's not appreciated."

"Whhhhattttever. Talk to ya later Lenny."

After we all finished dinner, Fukase and I wandered up to my yellow room to talk.

"So like, the idiot freaking places the bomb in OUR OWN BASE."

"Bananas that's stupid." I exclaimed, plopping down onto my bed.

"I know right?" Fukase answered, sitting down next to me.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, but we do have work to talk about, so we'll have to leave this for another day."

He smiled again. "Oh it's no problem really. So how do you want to choreograph it?"

I thought for a moment, staring at one of my No Game no Life posters. "We should probably establish who'll be taking the female's steps, if we want to go that direction anyway."

"Hm. Yeah. I'll take that part if you would like me to." He said, turning to me with a questioning gaze.

"I... a-as your senior, I can't a-allow you to t-take the harder part!" I stuttered, again clearing my throat.

"Are you sure Len? Besides, aren't I estimated to be older then you? Doesn't that make me your senior, not the other way around?"

"I'm... I'm positive! Besides, I already am technically the female in this song. "

"True. So then let's get to choreographing yeah?"

"Ah man... I'm tired." It was 1:00 in the morning, and we had just finished choreographing our song for an upcoming concert.

"We'll have to start practicing tomorrow."

"Yeah," I answered flopping back on to my bed, "I want a banana."

He chuckled, laying himself next to me. "Want me to get you one?"

Wah... he's too nice to me. "No. I can do it myself. Don't inconvenience yourself."

He sat up and looked at me, "It's not an inconvenience."

"But-"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Let me get a banana for you."

He uncovered my mouth. "Let me come with you."

"...Alright." We both headed downstairs in the pitch black, eerie house.

"Oh man... even with our night vision, it's really dark..." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Are you afraid?" "No way! This is nothing!"

"Okay..."

We made it to the kitchen with no mistakes, the redhead motioning for me to go sit on the counter. He grabbed a banana and peeled it, grabbing a knife to cut it into smaller pieces.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glaring at his hands.

"It's a surprise."

"What? Why?!" I nearly hopped off the counter at that point to stop him.

"I want to tell you something, so I'm trying to make it special!"

"Why the hell does it need to be special?!"

"Just... be patient, and you'll find out."

"I hate being patient..." I murmured.

He didn't answer, continuing to make... whatever he was making. He opened the fridge to get out some whipped cream and banana milk. He gingerly took a large glass down from the shelf, and poured the banana milk into it, topping it with whipped cream. Then, he stuck slices of banana around the edges of the glass, making my mouth water at the sight. He put a washed strawberry on top of the whipped cream, contrasting everything greatly. Finally, he plugged two straws into the drink, bringing it over to the round table with two chairs sitting across each other.

He sat down. "Come over here and sit with me please."

I jumped down from the counter and sat across from him cautiously, suddenly worried if my blonde hair was too messy or frizzy.

Fukase chuckled. "Nervous?"

"N-no way!" I denied.

"Well, feel free to start drinking." The red eyed male said, plucking the strawberry of the top with a warm smile.

"A-are... are w-we sharing a g-glass?"

"Yup" I looked down at the glass with newfound embarrassment.

Shakily, I took off one of the banana slices and popped it into my mouth. Ah, there was whipped cream on one side. I took a tentative sip from the straw nearest to me, watching the male across from me closely.

"Ah, it's g-good..."

He took a sip himself. "Mm. It is."

A blush made it's way to my face. "U-um s-so..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my frayed nerves."What d-did you plan t-to tell me?"

"Hmm. Right." I waited in silence for him to tell me. But he only stared at my face, making me turn my head away in embarrassment.

"W-well? Get o-on with it."

"I like you."

"What?!" I snapped my head back to him in disbelief.

"I. Like. You."

"Like... Like-Like? me?"

"Would it be easier for you if I said 'love' instead of 'like'?"

I felt like steam was coming out of my ears. And bananas my face was hot... was I getting sick? Maybe I am. My heart is beating way too fast. What... what the hell do I do?!

"Len?" He waved his hand in front of my face,"Earth to Len?"

I stood up abruptly. "U-um. Do... Do you really mean it?!"

"Of course I do."

"Did... did Rin put you up to this? There's no way that you're telling the truth!"

He crossed over to where I was standing and cupped my cheek, standing slightly taller than me. "I can prove it." He said, an attractive smile plastered on his face.

"I ummm..." My mind was a blank. How do I talk again?

"Len?"

"Huh?"

"I can prove it... do you want me to?"

"Wha?"

He sighed, taking my face in his hands."I can't do anything unless you want me to."

I closed my eyes for a few moments to collect my bearings, then opened them. "Prove it Fukase."

He smirked."Brilliant~ " He leaned his face in close, our breathing intermingling. He seemed to hesitate however.

"That all you got Fuki?"

He smashed his lips into mine, sending thrills up my spine. His hands drifted down from my face to hover at my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and closer to me. He broke the kiss to breathe, and I pulled him back in, startling him. Soon enough, as we started to lose our balance from a lack of air, I felt a hard wall against my back. This time we both broke the kiss to pant heavily.

"S-sorry. Got a bit too into t-that." Fukase said, breathing into the crook of my shoulder.

"It's fine..." I breathed, running my fingertips through his hair.

"I love you Len."

"I love y-you too."

He kissed my cheek. "Thank strawberry cake. I was scared I had ruined it."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well. I had been trying to hide it. Can't fool Rin though."

He laughed. "Yeah. Definitely." He grasped both my hands, "It's late, let's get to bed."

"Okay!" I answered, leading him to my bedroom. We didn't sleep that night. We got too caught up in video games, and by the time we decided to finally go to sleep, my sister burst in and yelled at us for staying up on a work day. Well. At least we're in this mess together!

~Fin

 **Hey! More shit for people! Wooooo. god this is absolute shit. Well. Whatever. can't do anything bout it~**


End file.
